


Two Plus Three Equals Complete

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family Don't End in Blood, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Family doesn't end with blood. This is something Dean knows all to well. After marrying Cas, the two want to start a family.





	Two Plus Three Equals Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

 

 **~11th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Run~**

 

 

“This is so not worth the rewards I reap every morning” Dean complained jogging along the path

“Aww come on,” Cas said jogging backwards looking at his husband “I think all this extra cardio is beneficial for us.” The accompanying wink made Dean think it might only be 99% horrible. He picked up his feet and shut his mouth catching up to Cas, who continued jogging in place to wait for him. “If I make it home first,” He said breathing hard “There’s not gonna be any sexy times for us until the end of the day.” With that Castiel is booking it down the block, barreling towards the house.

Dean closely nipping at his heels the entire way. There was no way Cas was going to take his work out reward away from him this morning. At the last minute, Dean pushes his tired muscles to pull ahead of Cas right before he fell through the front gate of their home. He laid in the soft green grass trying to catch his breath.

“You ok?” Cas gasped leaning over Dean, a smile so big and bright his eyes sparkled like stars in the sky.

“Yeah.” He managed to sputter out “Just…trying to…catch my breath.”

“Well come on” An offered hand appeared in front of his face “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

But Dean had a different idea.

He took the hand and gave it a sharp pull, dragging Cas to the grassy ground. “Deannn” He laughed as Dean’s face came into view. Though Cas’ face was upside to Dean, he leaned over Cas’ face kissing his nose before moving to his forehead.

“Happy to finally have you at my level Sweetheart.” Dean chuckled as Cas flipped onto his stomach. Lovingly, Dean ran his hand along Cas’ cheek. “I love you” He said softly.

“And I love you” They continued to lay in the cool grass as they enjoyed the relaxing Saturday morning together.

“I was thinking”

“A dangerous thing for you.” Cas laughed

“Yeah.” Silence fell over the two men for a few moments before he continued. “About what we talked about last week?”

“Yes?” He asked calmly  

“I think we should do it.” The two turned and locked eyes with one another.

“Really?”

“Yeah” Dean reached for Cas’ hand “Though I think we should do older ones”

“Dean.” Cas sighed, a fond smile on his face.

“If it wasn’t for Bobby,” He said shakily, “Who knows where I would’ve ended up.”

“I think it’s perfect Hun”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**5 Years later**

“Claire Winchester” Dean had never felt so proud in his life as he cheered at the top of his lungs for their little girl as she walked across the stage receiving her high school diploma. As the crowd quieted down Dean heard Cas sniffling next to him. The man was a wreck.

“Come here Sweetheart” Dean said softly putting his arm over Cas’ shoulders. Cas scooted as close as he could to his husband, locking their hands together. “Hey,” Cas looked up at his love “It’s been a rough couple year but it’s been worth it.” The two looked towards their younger teens sitting in front of them. Claire’s twin brothers Bobby and Kyle, who were laughing at something that one or the other said. “All the heartache and strife we knew we were getting into when we took the three of them in was worth it to see them succeeding and growing up together.”

“It was.” Cas sobbed, “I would do it all again with you by my side” The soft calming kiss was cut short by their two boys.

“I can’t believe how you two still act like newlyweds after all these years”

“Yeah, it’s sickeningly adorable” The smiles on their faces told Dean they were teasing them in the best way they knew how.

“Hopefully, one day you both will have the chance to find a love as profound as ours.” Hearts full the family got up to find their girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and feelings :D I'm just starting out at all this so feedback is always nice <3


End file.
